lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Andrés Duque
Andrés Duque is a Colombian American gay rights activist, journalist, and award-winning blogger.Herrera y Lozano, Lorenzo. "LGBT Latino, Andrés Duque, a Force To Be Reckoned With." Change.org (September 15, 2010), retrieved August 29, 2011. He is best known for his blog Blabbeando, where he discusses LGBT politics, culture, and daily life in New York City and around the world.Duque, Andrés. Blabbleando (blog), retrieved November 22, 2008.Cerna, Antonio. "10 Qs for Blabbeando's Andrés Duque." My Latino Voice.com, retrieved August 29, 2011. He is also well known for his advocacy for human rights."Addressing societal norms." LGBT Racial Equity.org, retrieved August 29, 2011.Dolnick, Sam. "For Many Immigrants, Marriage Vote Resonates." New York Times (June 27, 2011), retrieved August 29, 2011. Duque lives in Jackson Heights, Queens, New York City.Lavers, Michael. "The Queer Issue: The New Gayborhoods of Fort Greene, Sunset Park, and Jackson Heights. Breaking the Outer Limits." The Village Voice (June 24, 2009), retrieved August 29, 2011. Life and Achievements Andrés Duque moved with his family at a young age from Colombia to the United States.Hendrick, Daniel. "Truth, Justice, and the American Way: Andrés Duque and Daniel Castellanos" City Limits.com (May 2002), retrieved November 22, 2008. In 1996 he co-founded the Colombian Lesbian and Gay Association, or COLEGA, with Daniel Castellanos. For many years he worked at the Latino Commission on AIDS and directed Mano a Mano, a coalition of Latino and Latina lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender activists; Mano a Mano is best known as an informative electronic mailing list or "listserv" that forwards articles that appear around the world (but especially in Latin America) about LGBT issues.San Pedro, Emilio. "Gay Latinos 'minority twice over.'" BBC News (April 29, 2008), retrieved August 30, 2011. Daniel Hendrick has described Mano a Mano as "bringing together 15 gay Latino groups and 400-plus activists to share information--including job listings and legislative updates--on the web." Duque was especially involved in activism related to the murder of the gay Colombian Eddie Garzón on August 15, 2001, in Jackson Heights, demanding that the New York City Police investigate this case as a hate crime."Why Queers Were Silent", The Gully.com (October 31, 2001), retrieved November 22, 2008. He is also a founding member of the Audre Lorde Project and of the Out People of Color Political Action Club.Office of the New York City Comptroller William C. Thompson, Jr., "Thompson Honors Six Leaders at LGBT Pride Celebration", (June 16, 2006), retrieved November 22, 2008. Duque is one of the most visible leaders involved in LGBTI people of color issues in New York City and has gained additional renown due to his interviews with leading personalities such as Michael Musto.Musto, Michael. "Blabbeando Blabs with Moi." The Village Voice Blogs (August 29, 2011), retrieved August 29, 2011. He was profiled in the June 2012 episode of In the Life titled "Orgullo Latino" (Latino Pride).In the Life Media. "ORGULLO LATINO! THE MULTIPLE REALITIES OF LGBT LATINOS." http://www.itlmedia.org/ 25 May 2012, retrieved May 29, 2012. Awards Duque was one of the honorees at a ceremony held by New York City Comptroller William C. Thompson, Jr. on Thursday, June 15, 2006, as part of that year's Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Pride Celebration. The event was co-hosted by the Empire State Pride Agenda and Gay Men's Health Crisis. References External links * Blabbeando * YouTube * Twitter Category:Living people Category:LGBT rights activists